


Бабочка и ураган

by River_T_h_am_es



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_T_h_am_es/pseuds/River_T_h_am_es
Summary: Сны в летнюю ночь у каждого свои.





	Бабочка и ураган

Лагерь окутан летней ночью, словно пледом. Туман и дым костров свивается в усыпляющий газ, погружая Лагерь в сон, крепкий, как травяной чай. Что-то озорное и опасное шелестит и бродит среди деревьев, плещется в озере, зная, что до утра никто не проснется.   
Спят умаявшиеся за день на свежем воздухе кемперы. Спят уставшие за очередную смену вожатые.

И всем снятся сны.

Престону снится актовый зал в его школе; над сценой висит дешевая гирлянда и китайские фонарики, и ему стыдно за нелепые декорации. Люди в зале смеются и встают со своих мест, он просит их подождать до начала пьесы, но они выходят из зала — все, даже его бабушка, — и он кричит им вслед и просит остаться хотя бы на минуту. 

Максу снится, что кричат на него. Голос матери становится все громче и громче, но он не поднимает на нее глаз, только затыкает уши и злится, пока не наступает тишина. Тогда он поднимает голову и видит Гвен; она протягивает ему тарелку пудинга.

Харрисону снится, что он сидит за столом вместе с родителями; уже подали обед, но он не может взять в руки вилку, потому что с его ладоней сыплется конфетти. Он сжимает ладони в кулаки изо всех сил, стараясь удержать его, но яркие бумажки все равно вырываются из его рук и летят на стол и тарелки. Харрисон хмурится во сне и сжимает в руках одеяло.

Никки снится, что она — директор зоопарка. Она открывает клетки и выпускает зверей на волю вместе со своим помощником-утконосом. В одной клетке сидит кто-то непонятный, похожий на ежа; он фырчит и ругается на Никки, и Никки пытается выманить его из клетки, выкладывая дорожку из печенья. 

Дэвиду снится шторм на озере; во сне оно огромно, как море. Свинцовые волны похожи на горы и окружают Лагерь, который ютится на маленьком острове. Дэвид высматривает в черных грозовых облаках вертолет, который должен отправить им на помощь мистер Кэмпбелл, и носится по острову, следя, чтобы дети не свалились с берега в воду. На острове голо и нет деревьев, и он чувствует себя беззащитно на этой скале без леса. Лагерный домик качается под напором бури и, кажется, вот-вот улетит прочь. Каменный островок становится все меньше и меньше, и Дэвид хватает детей за шкирку, как котят, стараясь удержать в руках всех одновременно. 

Дэниелу снится ночной лес; он полон светлячков. Деревья, трава — все залито серебристо-голубым светом. Он видит перед собой бабочку; бабочка замирает на стволе дерева рядом, и Дэниел бережно берет ее пальцами за оранжево-зеленые крылышки. Они тоньше папиросной бумаги, и с них сыплется цветочная пыльца, похожая на пыльцу фей из мультика про Питера Пэна. Дэниел подносит бабочку ближе к глазам и рассматривает узор на крылышках. Бабочка трепещет в его руках, щекотно задевая подушечки пальцев и запястья. Дэниел вытаскивает из кармана тонкую серебряную булавку и аккуратно накалывает на нее бабочку. Бабочка замирает, полностью расправив крылья, и Дэниел прикалывает булавку к своей рубашке.

 

***

 

— Чего они там сидят?  
Нил прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть Дэвида и Дэниела поближе.  
— Дэвид порезался, и Дэниел бинтует ему руку.  
Макс натянул капюшон на голову. Никки вытянула шею и прищурилась вслед за Нилом.  
— Обо что он порезался?  
— О свою тупость.

 

***

 

Вода вокруг острова спокойна, как зеркало, и над ней клубится туман; он похож на дым костра и на сладкую вату. Дэвид обходит лагерный домик на острове, тихо, чтобы не разбудить детей. Он чувствует усталость; даже здесь, во сне, его клонит в сон. Каменистый остров в этот раз покрыт лесом и травой, и он ложится прямо на траву, свернувшись калачиком. "Дэвид, — говорит кто-то и трясет его за плечо, — Дэвид, проснись!". Он отмахивается от голоса рукой и засыпает на берегу у дремлющей воды. Туман превращается в бинты и бинтует его сбитые колени, намозоленные руки, окутывает его с ног до головы плотно, как кокон. Ему немного щекотно и хорошо. 

Дэниел ищет белый нож с зазубринкой на странном чердаке. Снаружи светит солнце; он слышит детский смех и хочет найти нож быстрее, чем найдут его самого в поисках ножа; без него ему плохо и неуютно. На чердаке царит пыльный солнечный беспорядок, и это раздражает Дэниела; веселый топот и крики слышно совсем рядом, на лестнице на чердак, и его тревожит, что его могут тут найти, словно он играет в какие-то опасные прятки как когда-то давно, в детстве; он становится все меньше и меньше и хочет спрятаться в темном углу чердака. Вдруг на него сверху падает большой сачок; он запутывается в нем, ему очень страшно, он пытается вырваться и разрезать сетку ножом, и кто-то говорит ему перестать бежать, чтобы его можно было распутать и достать. 

 

***

 

— Куда бы ты хотел сходить?  
Дэвид напряженно-радостно возит ногой по полу. Хорошо, что под столиком кафе этого не видно. Так глупо. Дэниел смотрит на него с пристальным, но приятным интересом. Рядом с Дэниелом он чувствует себя слишком рыжим и курносым, но ему нравится быть с ним рядом.   
— Что насчет музея? Зоологического?  
Его интересы стараются угадать и учесть, но Дэвид слегка хмурится.   
— Мне не нравятся чучела животных. Я не люблю мертвое.. мертвых зверей.  
Дэниел кивает и аккуратно записывает слова Дэвида в маленький блокнот в своей голове.  
— А живые звери, в зоопарках?  
Дэвид улыбается. Это все так нелепо и хорошо..  
— Мне хочется выпустить их наружу.   
Дэниел кивает и смотрит на тыльную сторону ладони Дэвида, где под белоснежным бинтом видна темная загорелая кожа.  
— Я хочу в ботанический сад, — внезапно для самого себя говорит Дэвид, — я слышал, там открылся павильон с бабочками.   
Дэниел улыбается так, что Дэвид понимает — он уже не сможет не пойти в ботанический сад. Дэвид бледнеет от тревожного предвкушения так, что веснушки сильнее проступают на коже.  
— Тогда ботанический сад и бабочки.

Дэвид оборачивается на ходу и говорит Дэниелу что-то про выходные для вожатых и смены. Дэниел кивает и придерживает для него дверь на выходе из кафе, опуская взгляд ниже и прочь от четко очерченных лопаток под легкой майкой. Его пальцы ломают зубочистку, которую он бездумно вертит в руках, и острый деревянный скол впивается в его ладонь, как булавка.

**Author's Note:**

> Spasibo za prochteniye.


End file.
